gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Zel Marque
}} Act 1, Chapter 1/5: A Detective's Life For all was silent on the isle of Port Royal, other than the howling wind of the storm. Zel Marque sat there, in his office, silent, other than the occational cough. An young woman rushed through the door, and into Zel's office. '' ''Young woman: "''Are you mister Marque?" ''Zel Marque: ''"Yes. I am. Hello. How might I help you?" ''Young woman: "''My name is Maria Santanos. I witnessed a murder down near the docks of Tortuga." ''Zel Marque: ''"Okay. Calm down. Can you tell me what happened?" ''Maria Santanos: ''"Well, there were two men talking near the docks. One was getting a little agitated, and he pulled a gun and shot the poor man!" ''Zel Marque: ''"Did you hear what they were talking about? ''Maria Santanos: ''"No, sir." ''Zel Marque: ''"Can you tell me what the gentlemen looked like?" ''Maria Santanos: ''"Well, the man who was shot had short brown hair, maybe two to three inches long. About 5'9, 190 pounds. Eight shoe-size. Obviously a pirate. ''Zel Marque:"''What about the murderer?" ''Maria Santanos:"The murderer wore a black suit, a bicorn hat, tights, and kneesocks with fancy shoes, shoulder-length black hair. 6'1, 210 pounds. About 9 1/2 shoe-size." Zel Marque: *''writes notes''* "Can you tell me a little about yourself?" *''mouths''* Kneesocks? Maria Santanos: ''"Well, I was born in Madrid, Spain in 1734. When I was born, my family lay me on a raft and sent me adrift. A pirate family took me in as their own. I am 5'7, 113 pounds. 6 shoe-size." ''Zel Marque: ''"Okay. That's enough useless information. I'll get my crew and set sail for Tortuga. Thank you for your 'Information'." ''*Maria nods, as Zel quickly writes down letters, and sends them off. He then exits and closes down for the day* Characters Maria Santanos: An elderly Spanish woman. Zel Marque: A smart Caribbean detective. Act I, Chapter 2/3: Arrival at Tortuga 11:53 PM. Four days until they arrived to Tortuga, a pirate-infested isle North-east of Port Royal. Zel Marque, his crew, including Maria, search for clues about the murder. Zel:" Well.... Here we are." Crew:* In unison* ''"TO THE TAVERN!!!!!!!!" ''Zel Marque: ''"No, no, no, no. We are going to solve this case first, THEN celebrate with getting drunk off our feet." ''Crew: ''*''Sadfaces* Five minutes later......* Zel: ''"OKAY FINE! JUST STOP WITH THE FACES, GOD!!!" ''Crew: ''*In unison* "HURRAH!!!" ''*Private conversation* Crew Member 1: "I can't WAIT to get my hands on some lady-pirate as-" Zel:*''COUGH COUGH''* Crew Member 1: ''"Okay, fine, sorry Captain Zel. It won't happen again." ''Zel: "See to it that it doesn't." Crew Member 2: "I know what you meant." *''smiles''* Zel: ''"Now get your arses over to that tavern, boys!" ''Zel spots a political figure of Tortuga getting tossed in an ally* Political Figure: ''"Please, sir! I've got family! I didn't mean it! I'll have the money by next week! I promise!" ''The stranger in a black suit kicks the man* Stranger: ''"I'm sure you will. But now, i'll know you'll never be late on your taxes again." ''He pulls a gun and shoots the man* Zel: ''"Maria....?" ''Maria: ''"Yes, Zel?" ''Zel: ''"Maria, I think we have a problem, here... Let's find an inn for the night. But first... Tavern-time!" ''*Maria laughs* *At the tavern, Crew Member 1 talking to a woman* Crew Member 1: ''"You know, I'm a doctor. I think you've got a problem. I might need to do a full body inspection.." ''Woman:* smile* ''"Follow me." ''Crew Member 2: "HOHOHOHOHOOOO!!!!!" Crew Member 3: "More like, 'HOEHOEHOEHOEHOOOOOEEEE'." *Crew Member 2 and 3 start snickering* Zel: ''"Maria-a-a-a?" ''Maria: ''"Yea, Zelly?" ''Zel: ''"Well, I know I'm drunk and all, bu- *swallows* I like yu. ''Maria:"I like yu tooooo. Follow meh." ''*Crew Member 2 and 3 in unison* ''"MONEY SHOT!" Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Characters Category:POTCO